geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Greenytoons Unite (Maverick2 version)/@comment-26461464-20161218015805/@comment-26461464-20161218190959
Wait... you didn't know? Here's the link ... I can't tell who's version it's from, though. I mean, it doesn't actually say animatic but it really does look like one. I hope its not the fnished product,traction traction traction But it looks fine really, in the script sense, I just thought it was very concerning how the script drafts haven't been decided on and the animatics (? or storyboards) are already being distributed. And also... I wouldn't get my hopes up on making a sequel already. DC is doing that with Justcie League and with how bad the DC movies have been so far (I'm not holding my breath for Wonder Woman to be good), its probably going to fail. Wait for everything in production to wrap up, test it with people, and then after it is released and is successful and gets you all money, then consider making a sequel. I've seen too many films that fall into that trap... I'm no greenytoons fan but I don't want any film to fail, really. (and that may soudn rich coming from me but I just wanted to observe the process of an online film being prodcued) And this all may sound rich coming from me talking like im running the show on this film but I'm just givin advice. Whoever is running the show (you, MovieLover or whoever else) you have to keep all the employees (people who aren't directing) in check. But don't be tyrannical,we all know how that turned out , and you don't want that hindering you finding more talent if you want to make another film (4 YEARS??? They aint making no more games). And also, please please please please please stop using MS Paint for your assets and animatics. I use GIMP for my assets (but nothing for 2d animation as i don't do that) and Blender for my 3d assets. If you base yoru production software on open technology, you'll get a sizeable audience (if you make it a big deal, like Blender Foundation does with their open movie projects). There are a lot of other open software things youc an use, like Synfig Studios for animation (although the piece of crap wouldn't downlaoad on my computer, hopefully you can have better luck than I had). MS Paint will hinder you, I know that MS Paint is your roots, but you have to migrate to something better and more professional. That is the only way that your film will succeed. And if it's good enough, (I assume) you can get a deal with Channel Frederator Network and people will come back to you guys for more. My studios doesn't aim to something like that, I just aim to build a portfolio and create complex stories and worlds. That's what the studios working on this film should do too, make good stories with likeable characters and good visuals. And also (and for some reason I feel tempted to say this) don't just make this film to have your studio name and logo on it. And I'm giving this advice also because I wanted to helpw ith this movie, and though I may not be in the credits, I can know that I assisted in the direction of the film.